Dragonball Z: Secret of the Kai
by janzen222
Summary: First chapter is really just a trailer for it. Or Pilot in this case. When Kibito Kai shows up heavily injured claiming to have been attacked by the Elder Kai, Gohan finds himself on a journey to find out how the Elder Kai obtained this power. On this journey he will discover the answer to a question that has haunted him. Why is his Mystic state weaker than the Super Saiyan 3?


**Alright guys I just finished watching the new dbz trailer battle of the gods-english dub- and came up with this little plot bunny. I may or may not decide to actually do this. If i dont and someone likes the trailer. I'll give the basic plot to them and if they wanna write it, I'll let them. Like i said before this may or may not become a story for now it's just a trailer.**

* * *

When a dark Secret is revealed

And an enemy no one saw coming attacks

The only one able to stop him

is the one whose power has seemingly faded

With a chance regain what he has lost

Gohan must go undergo a journey

To retrieve the power stolen from him

If he fails the world will cease to exist

If he succeeds however

Nothing will be able to stop him...

* * *

Gohan stood admiring the sky in a grassy field. His turned when he felt a familiar power level. One he hadn't felt in years since he had first gone Mystic.

"Hey Kibito Kai." He said turning to his friend. To his surprise Kibito Kai was leaning over clutching his chest. His clothes were torn and he looked as though he had just come out of a warzone. He gasped once he saw his friend and dashed towards him barely making it in time to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Gohan." Kibito Kai muttered before coughing up some blood. He looked up at the young half saiyan with a distant look in his eyes.

"Who did this to you, Kibito Kai?!" Gohan asked holding his friend while staring at the wound.

"The Elder Kai." Kibito Kai answered shakily while reaching a hand up. Gohan grasped in his own unable to comprehend how the Elder Kai had managed to do this.

"B-but how?! He's just an old man." Gohan stuttered in disbelief.

"Tell me Gohan. Haven't you ever wondered why your Mystic power isn't as powerful as the Super Saiyan 3?"

* * *

Gohan stood looking at his friend who was currently in a bed deep inside the lookout. All of his friends and family were there. He was leaning against the door way with his arms crossed as the others watched Kibito Kai, unable to comprehend the question his friend had asked. What did he mean that his Mystic Form wasn't at the same level as Super Saiyan 3's? It was his full potential released, it should've been at least that.

But now that he thought about it; he had been knocked aside in his Mystic Form by opponents that his father had taken down while in the Super Saiyan 3 state. He had originally contributed it to the fact he hadn't been training as hard as his though, he couldn't help but feel as there was an unknown factor in this.

He barely been able to take on Super Buu while his father had fought Kid Buu on even ground while in the Super Saiyan 3 state. The fact that everyone agreed that Kid Buu was stronger then Super Buu only added to his unease.

"Did he say who did this to him before he passed out?" Piccolo asked from his spot against the wall.

"He did. He said that it was the Elder Kai." Gohan answered softly.

"Are you sure?" His mentor asked in slight surprise.

"I'm positive." Gohan responded with a nod of his head.

"I see. Kibito Kai may not be the strongest Kai out there but he's definitely no push over. The question now is: how was the Elder Kai able to gain the power necessary to do what he did."

"I don't know but I intend to find out." Gohan said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Gohan laid on the ground beaten and battered. He struggled to stand as he stared up at his opponent. The Elder Kai was no longer as old as he had been the last time Gohan had seen him. No, he stood there looking not a day over twenty-five. He had a silver aura with gold lighting flickering throughout it.

"I don't understand! Why now?! Why did you wait all these years?!" Gohan demanded as he struggled to his knees.

"Simple. I needed time to adapt to your power." The Elder Kai stated calmly holding out his hand to prepare for another attack.

"This will be the last time we meet Gohan. Farewell."

* * *

Gohan stared at the sword in front of him. With this sword he would be able to end this once and for all. He picked it up and felt his power level spike.

* * *

Master Kai stood unscratched as he stared at the defeated Z-fighters. They had just witnessed his divine power and had crushed by it as well. He stood with a smirk on his face. With these fools gone he would be free to do as he pleased. He held out his hand prepared to end their pathetic lives.

Videl watched in horror as the former Elder Kai now Master Kai prepared to end their lives. She watched in horror unable to do anything. It was then she remembered what he had said so long ago.

_"No matter how the distance. If you ever need me, just call my name and I'll come running."_

"DIE!" Master Kai yelled unleashing a large purple stream of energy at them.

Unable to do anything more she cried his name to the heavens above hoping he would hear the call.

"GOHAN!"

* * *

A mysterious fighter stood on the planet. The attack Master Kai had just launched had been absolutely obliterated by an unknown means. As the dust cleared it revealed Gohan standing there to the relief of the Z-fighters.

Videl had tears in her eyes as she watched her husband standing there. She had doubted he would able to answer the call.

"Gohan." She said ever so softly. This caused him to glance back with a small smile

"Leave everything to me." He said with a small smile.

As she stared at him she knew something was different about him but she couldn't put her finger on it. Sure the sword was new but it wasn't just his appearance that had changed. It was as if something deep inside him had went through a metamorphosis.

He turned back towards Master Kai.

"This is had gone on to long, Master Kai!I won't let you hurt another innocent person for as long as I live! This ends now!" Gohan said with a firm conviction.

"On the contrary, Gohan. This is just the beginning!" Master Kai snapped appearing next to Gohan's head and connecting with a strong kick. To everyone's absolute surprise Gohan didn't even flinch at the attack. He merely turned his head.

* * *

A silver haired fighter clashed with the Master Kai neither giving an inch. Both seemingly ignoring the fact the dimension was collapsing.

* * *

Pan sat and stared at the sky and a single tear dropped as she waited for her parents to come home...

* * *

**Dragon Ball Z: Secret of The Kais**


End file.
